planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Ape Family
The Royal Ape Family are the ruling family of the Ape Colony within the Chernin Entertainment iteration of the Planet of the Apes story. They are comprised of Caesar and his family and later Khan and his family after they broke away from Caesar's Colony to set up their own. Known Royal Family Members Films *Caesar - King/Alpha/Leader; Patriarch. *Cornelia - Queen/Co-Leader; Matriarch. *Blue Eyes - First-born son, Prince and heir to the Ape Colony. *Cornelius - Second-born son, Prince and second-in-line to the Ape Colony. Video Game *Khan - King/Alpha/Leader; Patriarch. *Tola - First-born son, Prince and heir to the Ape Colony. *Bryn - Second-born son, Prince and second-in-line to the Ape Colony. *Juno - Third-born son, Prince and third-in-line to the Ape Colony. *Oaka - Bryn's wife and Princess of the Ape Colony. *Kanj - Son of Bryn, Prince and fourth-in-line to the Ape Colony. Note *Cornelia's status as queen is noted by the headwear that she is seen wearing in the trailers during and after the birth of her youngest son Cornelius. In less formal situations, Cornelia is seen wearing a headband made of what looks like claws from some kind of animal. *Blue Eyes is known for his blue eyes while his parents and younger brother Cornelius, have green eyes. It is unknown as to why Blue Eyes has blue eyes as opposed to the green eyes that his father inherited from his own mother. Trivia *In the wild, chimp colonies are headed by an alpha male, who wins his position either through physical strength or through forming tactical alliances with other strong males. The concept of leadership being inherited from a parent is borrowed from feudal human history. Image Gallery Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-1.jpg|Caesar with his sons and Maurice and Rocket. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg|Blue Eyes, Heir and eldest Prince of the Ape Colony. Caesar & River Warpaint.png|King Caesar and Prince Blue Eyes. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|Blue Eyes with Malcolm and Koba. Cornelia gives birth.jpg|Cornelia, Queen of the Ape Colony and her youngest son Milo. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|The Ape Colony's youngest Prince, Milo and his human companions Ellie and Alexander. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Caesar and human counterpart Malcolm. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg|Caesar witnesses the birth of his youngest son. Caesar signs Home.png|Caesar and his eldest son. Caesar remembers Will.png|Caesar remembers his life before becoming king. Caesar's Infant Son.jpg|Milo, the youngest ape prince. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|King Caesar, Prince Milo and Queen Cornelia. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes, future leader of the apes, and future king of the Ape Colony. Cornelia & Caesar.jpg|Queen Cornelia, her husband King Caesar and their infant son, Milo. Caesar, River, Cornelia & Infant.png|The Royal Family. Caesar, Rocket, Blue-Eyes, & Infant with Ill Cornelia.png|The Royal Family and Rocket Cornelia celebrates the birth of her new baby with her family.jpg Category:Evolved Apes Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Stubs Category:Rodman Family